


一封信

by obstacle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstacle/pseuds/obstacle
Summary: 祝你平安度过这个冬天。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	一封信

**Author's Note:**

> 写完以后太辣鸡了，虽然说弃文但还是想留存一下，毕竟写这篇的时候它也真的让我表达了什么（

_哈利发现它的时候它正被夹在厚厚的魔药课本中，他挑了挑眉，意识到他随手从书架上拿走这本书的同时，也获得了属于某个学生的秘密——-或者生活片段、成绩单——随便什么东西。_

_发现秘密没什么可兴奋的，至少目前对哈利来说是这样。回归八年级的学生不多，他们大多数人使用的课本来自无法回归校园的七年级生，他们部分人在那场战役中消逝，部分人或退学或转学，坚定地离开了这所学校——它是那些学生的过去。_

_如果，如果他能对此做些什么呢？哈利推开魔药课作业，对它的好奇立刻超过了枯燥乏味的论文。哈利盯了它几秒，又用魔杖点了点，在发觉没有恶咒附在信上时才终于肯用手指触碰它。_

_那是简单对折的羊皮纸，可能有两三页，按那道深刻的折痕来猜测，这封信停留在课本中已经有段时间了。哈利估算着，打开后赫然出现的“疤头”让他短暂地愣神。他可熟悉这个称呼，没人会比他更熟悉，也绝不会有人再这么叫他了，尤其是在他打败伏地魔之后。_

_哈利拿着信，从“疤头”开始，视线跟着流水般优雅的字体一点一点在发黄的纸面上流淌 ：_

疤头：

>   
>  ~~见信好。~~
> 
> ~~见信如晤。~~
> 
> ~~你好。~~
> 
> 算了，干嘛要写得这么正式，蠢透了。反正这只是用来打发时间而已。我有太多想发泄的东西了，打砸咒人目前来说显然不是什么好的选择，我了解了一些发泄方式，比较正常一点、无害的途径可能就是写点什么东西。在落笔前本打算好好骂一骂你，把我的丰富词汇和过人的学识都掏出来，但开头几个字已经耗尽我心思了——我不是很想骂你，我只是……暂时不想。
> 
> 我也不知道该怎么称呼你，“亲爱的哈利·波特”“哈利·波特先生”“救世主哈利·波特”“哈利·混蛋·波特”“圣 波特”诸如此类等等等等，我能写一整天。可这有什么用？也许充斥在我脑海中的一切可以靠写下对你的各种称呼而消散——然后我做过了，发现它毫无帮助。
> 
> 波特，波特。哈利·波特。哈利·波特。
> 
> 瞧。没有一点帮助。够了，我也看腻了你的名字。
> 
> 哈利·波特。
> 
> 呕。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 我不知道写什么，也不知道为什么要在开头写你的名字。我可以写其他人，许多人，但此时刻我只想到你——很难不想到你，鉴于神秘人的复出把整个魔法界搅得人心惶惶，鉴于目前学校里的情况。学校现在被卡罗兄妹控制，那两个变态教我们钻心咒，让我们互相攻击。真他妈疼。不过我有时候会被特殊照顾一下，但那些恶心的混蛋有时就是想看我受苦。毕竟——你知道的。
> 
> 斯内普是校长了现在，我有时会被他叫去关禁闭，每次去他那里都有许多犯错的学生——他热爱关学生禁闭，热爱给学生出各种难题，然后关他们禁闭。他还是冷着一张脸，谁知道他脑子里都塞着什么东西。他现在可以做任何事，因为他是霍格沃茨的校长，还是神秘人身边的红人—— ~~而我们一家~~
> 
> 算了。
> 
> 我在学校过得还不错，没人敢招惹我。跟我争夺年纪第一的人也消失了——所以还不错。
> 
> 不过我仍然忙于学业。我知道我将来可以高枕无忧，但怎么说，现在的学校非常无聊，目前繁重的学习对我来说是唯一 ~~解脱~~ 乐趣。没人比我更爱学习了。当然，我也有除学习外的其他生活。
> 
> 学校可能是安全的，可能。前段时间斯内普找我谈论毕业后的职业——就好像他在乎我的职业，我也在乎我的职业一样。他不建议我考虑魔法部和在霍格沃茨任职，推荐我去圣芒戈，或者商业。这倒与我不谋而合。说实话，毕业后我不太想进入魔法部，如果到时候魔法部里都是卡罗兄妹这样的人的话。令人恶心。
> 
> 我不能在家无所事事每天往水池里扔金加隆，更不能成为魁地奇球员——我想我会选择一个在魔法部之外的，能给马尔福家带来荣耀的工作。
> 
> 也许我会——
> 
> 如果我还会被安排去杀什么人呢——我不想——如果再有怎么办。斯内普杀了邓布利多，但斯内普也不会次次都出现吧？到时候我该怎么做？
> 
> 你知道大脑封闭术吗，我对这个掌握得很好，你需要把大脑和情感隔绝，这听起来很冷酷，但它很有用。掌握的越熟练，对情感的掌控能力也就越强，我甚至可以隔绝一些让我焦虑的事。我尽量不去想。所以如果某一天我再次接到这样的任务，我想我会这么做的，就是，把自己的情感封闭，我就可以做任何事，神秘人安排的，任——何——事。
> 
> 这听起来挺恐怖的，是不是？恶心，又恐怖。就跟他那长相一样。
> 
> 达芙妮介绍了她的妹妹给我，阿斯托利亚，阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，是个纯血。我不太喜欢她，她给人的感觉总是温暖向上的，她让我想到你。我讨厌她。
> 
> 她总让我想到你。波特，我总是想到你。
> 
> 犹豫很久决定还是保留这封信——至少不会让这封信像其他信一样被烈火熊熊吞没。每次把一封信烧成灰烬之后总有种我将来某一日也会葬于火海的感觉。巫师的直觉通常很准，或者你可以称呼它“预言”、“谶语”，随你怎么叫。
> 
> 我最近沉醉在过去的记忆中，假装这些糟糕的事情没有发生。我偷偷搞了个冥想盆，在上面施了大概十几个防偷防盗防查看咒。如果让我发现有谁看了我快乐的记忆，那我一定毫不犹豫地冲过去杀了对方。甚至不用大脑封闭，哈-哈。
> 
> 我在记忆中看到了你，不可思议，我们在很小的时候就见过——我差点忘了这个。不知道你还记不记得。不过，如果你忘记也没关系，我可以大发慈悲地告诉你，你的头发和你父亲一样——杂乱，这是你们家遗传吗鸟窝头？
> 
> 可惜你后来就消失了，我那些朋友里也再没有像你一样有意思的人。你记得我们在戈德里克的事吗？小时候——算了，你那堪比巨怪的记忆估计早忘了。
> 
> 你小时候真的很有意思，后来你消失，再后来出现，显然已经忘记我了，你这个满脑子炸尾螺的草包。那时候我和母亲住在戈德里克，印象中不常见父亲，只有在回到庄园时才见到他，他从不在戈德里克出现。
> 
> 后来我就在庄园里长住，有了新的朋友，再没有回过戈德里克。你也不在那里了，不是吗？我一度以为你死了，虽然巫师界都在传你逃出生天，但我并没有见到你，不是吗？那时候我也开始像其他巫师一样崇拜你，带着对逝去之人的缅怀与敬意，毕竟你击退了黑魔王。直到摩金夫人服装店。我不敢相信自己的眼睛，但你，你一点也没认出我。虽然后来了解到是邓布利多暂时封印了你的记忆把你丢到麻瓜世界去——之后你肯定想起来了。 
> 
> 我能感觉到，波特。也许是我的行径让你以过去和我的童年时光为耻——找个在乎你看法的人来吧，疤头。
> 
> 不过——算了，木已成舟。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 我一直在不停地写这封该死的信。我觉得我不能中断这个然后从头开始去写另一篇，也不能把它烧毁。不过说真的，我已经有点怕火了。
> 
> 我最近在做恶梦，梦到——梦到你。我已经说过了我一直在想你，这件事是我无法控制的，你是梦魇，是鬼魅，是我最不敢直视的——我好奇是怎么变成这样的。也许我从一开始就不应该执着和你再度成为朋友，也许我应该避免给你找茬，也许我应该避免过度关注你。六年级我确实这么做了，忙于一些，邪恶的事。（与我相衬，是不是？哈。）总之，我整天呆在有求必应屋，要不就是盥洗室，有时候也会解脱般地想我没有再围着你转——即使不愿承认，但我清楚我的想法，对那些事， ~~对你……~~
> 
> 可最百思不得其解，为什么是你开始缠着我？你自以为伪装地很好，但你糟透了，波特，你根本不会掩饰，无论是跟踪还是情绪。你应该学学斯莱特林，这对你——离开学校后的生活会很有帮助。
> 
> 我是说，现在。
> 
> 我是说，你现在，离开学校后走上的道路。
> 
> 多学学吧。我知道你在做什么，我隐约知道——我还是会看《预言家日报》的，即使那上面都是狗屎。
> 
> 总之，会对你有所帮助。
> 
> 话说回来，格林格拉斯今天吻了我，呃，不是我主动，是她。那不算一个浪漫场面，鉴于我们刚从校长室关完禁闭，亲吻时还隐隐听到惨叫。天知道她为什么要吻我，她什么也没说，看我的眼神像是在怜悯我——我愈发讨厌她了，波特。
> 
> 别想太多，这就是我的魅力——我不妨告诉你前因后果。黑魔法防御课上我跟她对上了，我对她施了个……恶咒，然后我们两个打了起来，然后被叫去校长室关了禁闭，由此避开了互相朝对方扔钻心剜骨。她也许认为我对她有意思才吻我，开什么玩笑。
> 
> 这就是之前说的，“除学业以外的生活”。
> 
> 她吻我的时候我在想，这件事一定要写进这封信里。
> 
> 我不知道为什么要给你讲这个。
> 
> ……
> 
> ~~我没在期待什么。~~ 总之，今天也不错，昨天也不错，霍格沃茨的每一天都不错。
> 
> 假期越来越近，我越来越想呆在霍格沃茨。
> 
> 我想知道你在做什么，消失无影无踪，秘密进行你的伟大事业？还是躲到了麻瓜世界？我今天了解到一些……挺糟的事，但对你来说应该是好消息，对我就不一样了。我昨天刚说过不想在霍格沃茨，今天就觉得还是应该回家，我想知道有什么能帮助我父母的，哈，我向你保证，哈利·波特，如果你被抓到我们面前叫我指认，为了马尔福能重回顶峰，拿回属于我们的荣耀，我会毫不犹豫跳出来指认你，把你送到神秘人面前，看着你一点点死去。如果我做不到这点，就叫我被烈火吞噬。
> 
> 当然为了彼此都好，你我最好取个中间值，你最好不要顶着那张脸出现，我也最好不要细看。在那个情境下，我不确认自己敢细看。胆小也好，懦弱也好，随便你说去吧，混蛋。好像你给我添得堵不够多一样。
> 
> 我今天看到了夜骐，那是个挺恐怖恶心的生物，你竟然很早就看到了，为你难过——你以为我会这么说吗？哈！
> 
> 事实上我没什么想法，看到噬魂怪也没什么想法。哦不，还是有一点的，死亡。你知道，跟你悲惨又跌宕起伏的精彩人生比起来，我的生活可是优渥很多，我养尊处优，我含着金汤匙，我家庄园里还有成打的白孔雀和家养小精灵，更别提我们甚至可以在金加隆里游泳——我以为一直都会是这样。
> 
> ……我有时候会怨恨我的父亲，是他搞砸了一切，害得我母亲担惊受怕整日以泪洗面。现在他把那群人带到我从小长大的地方，恐怖和死亡气息在整个庄园蔓延，他彻底毁了它。我曾以为我拥有很多，拥有许多永恒的东西，至少，我以为我的父母和我的生活是万变世间中的不变。哈，我甚至还以为我会与一位纯血恋爱，结婚，生子。但谁曾想，整个世间都是晶莹剔透，一碰就碎的玻璃瓷器。
> 
> 你知道“修复一新”并不能真正修复东西是吗，汤剂洒在上面，清除后即使干净如初也仍然会散发令人呕吐的气味。你无法改变事物本质。变形咒也不能。
> 
> 我写到哪了？死亡，死亡。我很少想这件事，但近几年不得不想，想它有时它会给我解脱感。我受够了这一切，所有的一切。我为什么达不到父亲的期望，为什么比不过格兰杰，我甚至做不好神秘人交给我的任务——我做什么都彻头彻尾的失败。而你呢，你可以轻易获得他们的信任，他们的期望，你站在那里什么都不用做，只要露露额头上的闪电状疤痕他们就唯你是从。名气，地位，你都有了。而我呢，“我爸爸”、“我爸爸”。哈。很好笑。
> 
> 你甩在我身上的咒语割裂了我，头脑模糊时我想到我也许会死。我很害怕，怕我就这么死了，我的母亲无法承受这个，我的父亲或许也没办法承受——谁知道呢。我现在关心母亲胜过父亲。当时，当时我无法控制自己的眼泪，我母亲会因此心碎，她十分宠爱我，我那时候想到了她的手抚摸我的头，叫我的名字，“我的宝贝”、“我的亲爱的”，我小的时候她就会这么叫我。在父亲入狱后母亲就成了我的保护伞，她的手，她的手非常柔软，非常温暖。父亲，父亲是最坚实的护盾，即使他做了那些。我父亲担心宠爱使我软弱，但我知道他为我做了什么。
> 
> 那一刻我怕失去母亲手掌的温度，还想再见父亲一面，让他为我骄傲——我怕失去我的父母。我怕我的父母失去我。
> 
> 泪停不下来，那些泪好像不是我的，我没有流泪的感觉；疼痛折磨我，生命力和魔法也从指间流走，接着，接着——我感觉到解脱。整个人向上浮空，我想到，如果我就此死亡，就让我去死。我不必再继续那份不可能的任务，邓布利多也能继续活下来，做你最喜爱的校长。
> 
> 但我为什么会流泪。
> 
> 我想我还是想活着。
> 
> 虽然说真的，被你杀死这件事可以让死后的我仍然有复仇的快乐。像你这样的人，不可能会再次忘记我。你会永远记住我，而我则可以摇身变为你的梦魇，你的鬼魅，你最不敢直视的那一个。
> 
> 后来我醒了。在医疗翼。继续做我的事，你呢，继续走你正义的路。活着并不是一帆风顺，活着要比想象中艰苦许多。
> 
> 我已经把过去快乐的事看完了，每陷入冥想盆一次，面对现实便更难一分。我感觉我要被撕裂了，精神上的。这很痛苦，波特，我觉得你能感受这种痛苦，你或许比我所承受的还要多——
> 
> 你比我承受的要多。 
> 
> 我猜这就是为什么我不停想起你的原因之一。
> 
> 我为什么要被你打败？
> 
> ——顺便一提，四年级你面对拉文克劳时的样子蠢死了。
> 
> 我不想再梦到你，所以我找了很多无梦药剂，但这玩意儿喝多了容易吐，对身体也有损伤。这就是为什么今晚我和十几个受伤的学生躺在医疗翼，而不是冷清的斯莱特林。他们受伤的原因你不会想听的，我只希望他们现在忙于休息，没功夫腾出手来冲我发恶咒。哦，告诉你吧，斯莱特林私下可受欢迎了。
> 
> 我每次来医疗翼都会想到你——我总是想到你，就放过这点吧。
> 
> 你在我胸口划了口子以后，真的守了我一晚吗？我可以假装不知道你在医疗翼守了我一整晚。波特，你到底怎么做到不显踪影又把你气息散布到世界各地的？
> 
> 我希望那不是我的错觉。
> 
> 我希望我没有病入膏肓。
> 
> ——谁知道呢，我不可能知道了，对不对？
> 
> 返家日子越来越近，临近假期，我还没收到从家里带来的什么礼物，我觉得以后也不会了。
> 
> 阿斯托利亚送了我一条围巾，墨绿色的。这姑娘好像认准我一样。向梅林发誓，波特，我已经跟她说过我有喜欢的人，叫她不要在我身上浪费时间，可她把我的话当耳旁风，这把我气得要命。
> 
> ……我知道这很不可思议——我是说……关于……我有喜欢的人，这件事。我也没想到， ~~回过神来已经陷得如此之深……~~
> 
> 不过如果能让你开心一点的话，也不妨对你坦诚：我与对方绝无半点可能。
> 
> 我不会再看冥想盆了，我今天毁了它。我意识到我花了太多时间去观看不可触碰的虚影，我开始在现实和过去、梦境之间挣扎。它越来越叫我痛苦。越来越分裂我的精神，再这样下去我要么疯疯癫癫沉进虚幻世界中去，要么陷入痛苦现实给自己一个阿瓦达索命咒。
> 
> ——很久没看到你了，波特，我甚至有点想念你那头糟糕的头发，还有，眼睛。我能凭借它在年幼无知的时候找到你，能凭借它再次认出你，我觉得无论如何，无论多久，我都会一眼认出你。
> 
> 哈，你可危险了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 我又从噩梦中惊醒了。这次梦到烈火吞噬了我。我甚至能感受到火焰的热度和它烧灼我皮肤时的焦味，令人恶心。我醒来后就吐了，浑身冷汗，像在黑湖里泡过一样。我写这行的时候手一直在抖，很冷，但是不太愿意给自己施保暖咒，我现在讨厌一切能让我想到火的东西。它太真实了。 
> 
> 我还梦到了你，你在扫帚上试图救我。不得不说，看到你焦急愤怒的脸还挺让人心情愉悦的。梦境毫不真实，你竟然也会为我落泪？ 
> 
> 哈！波特，你会吗？
> 
> 很好笑，我觉得它浇灭了我身上的火。当然这一切都是梦。虽然它越来越清晰。
> 
> 我反复梦到这个场面，不知为何。巫师是会预知到自己死亡的，或者发生在自己身上的一些大事。说实话我有点慌了，但是，它只是梦，是吧？我也不会傻到为了让你活命就从扫帚上跳下去，我疯了吗？
> 
> ……如果我真这么做了，就当我是在——
> 
> 算了，至少梦里濒死时我很平静。
> 
> 疤头，圣波特，天选之子，哈利·波特。 
> 
> 冲梦里的那滴泪，祝你平安度过这个冬天。
> 
> 我今天晚些时候就要回家去了，这封信带回庄园十分不明智，所以我会把它留在这里。
> 
> （我施了驱逐咒，以确保没人看到这封信，当然了，如果万一被看到，那我就咒亲眼看到这封信的人与我一样得不到所爱之人。）
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

_流水戛然而止，后面是大段未来得及填满的空白。_

_哈利被空白袭击，头眼昏花，喉咙更是想被一只无形的手死死扼住，他在座位上怔了许久才用轻颤的手指一页页向前翻，试图探索这本厚重的魔药课本究竟属于哪个搞这个恶作剧的混蛋。哈利瞪着眼睛试图在一片水雾中看清页数，但在扉页时又从最后一页猛地把书砸上，这引起平斯夫人不满地警告。_

_哈利没工夫理她，他的大脑嗡嗡作响。他忙着把脸埋在魔药课本里，忙着攥紧那封隐秘的信。信中被优雅字体带出的钻心剜骨咒正冲破时间、冲破媒介，雷厉风行地在他身上肆虐。_

_这是霍格沃茨归于宁静的春天。_


End file.
